1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upper vehicle body structure of a vehicle with a sun roof having improved strength of connection between a roof and a center pillar of a vehicle including a sun roof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a roof of a vehicle constitutes an upper portion of a vehicle room, is disposed in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is connected to a plurality of pillars extending in a height direction of the vehicle to be supported.
In order to improve habitability of the vehicle room, a sun roof is installed in the roof, and the sun roof called a roof window includes an opening and a door opening/closing the opening in the roof.
When the opening is opened, an interior of the vehicle room communicates with the outside of the vehicle room through the opening, thereby giving openness to a passenger inside the vehicle room, and fresh outside air smoothly flows inside the vehicle room through the opening, thereby improving ventilation inside the vehicle room.
However, when the sun roof is installed in the roof, structural strength of the roof deteriorates, so that it is difficult to effectively respond to a side crash of the vehicle.
A method of connecting the sun roof with the roof and the pillars may be considered in order to complement a strength deterioration problem. However, in this case, there is difficulty because the method needs to simultaneously meet a free motion head foam (FMH) regulation for reducing head damage of a passenger if a crash of a vehicle occurs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.